Running Through Pleasure
by EvilDangerGamer428
Summary: When Reborn suddenly barged in his bath with Fon and Colonello, demanding that he play tag with them, Tsuna has to run through the whole mansion with just a tiny towel. He has to escape their clutches while seducing them unconsciously. What will he do? Especially when everyone is hell bent on catching Tsuna. Who will catch him and what will he do with him? Arco27 vs Guardians27
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. So this is my first fanfiction to be uploaded (though not the first to be written .) so please be kind to me.

Disclaimer:If I did own KHR! I would have already let the fans see TYL Tsuna's hot face. But Unfortunately, I'm not, so Imma gonna keep begging Amano-san to let me peek at TYL Tsuna's face (and also let Tsuna have a harem, teehee). Enjoy! =D

CHAPTER 1

A brunette poked his head out from the corner of the wall. He suspiciously looked left and right before letting out a relieved sigh. However he didn't lower his guard. He silently ran across the hallway and stopped in front of a door. He turned the knob and tried to open the door. The door was locked. He frowned and juggled it even more violently in hopes of unlocking it somehow.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola Decimo, was wearing just a tiny towel that barely covered his genitals. Water droplets kept running down his lean and toned body tantalizingly, his hair damp and also dropping water drops. His towel kept slipping every time when he ran, and now it was just below his protruding hips. Tsuna was too busy to adjust it.

Suddenly thundering footsteps were heard. "Oi, he's here! HURRY UP AND CATCH HIM!" His right hand man shouted (_why, Gokudera, why?! I thought you were on my side!_ Tsuna thought remorsefully). Tsuna yelped and ran down another hallway, clutching his towel.

That's right. Right now they, as in his guardians, Tsuna, Reborn, Colonello, Fon, Skull and Verde, were playing Tag, Vongola Style. His _sexy_, _suave_ and _seductive _(all of them are _true, very _true. He knows because he personally experienced it)ex-tutor and External Advisor decided this and invited all of them in to his mansion, all the while Tsuna was blissfully unaware as he soaked in his own luxurious Jacuzzi (which he hid from everyone, except Reborn, as he didn't want anyone to barge in like _those_ times) as a reward for finishing the paperwork load.

He barely had time to grab the tiny towel (of course, courtesy of his intuition) before Reborn barged in with Colonello and Fon, who was smiling calmly, and demanded, "Tsuna, we are playing Tag, Vongola style. Get ready now, we'll seek you. It will last for two days." _What?!_ _For goodness' sake, this is too random! _And then, he smirked that wretched smirk that he only did when it includes torturing his favorite student. "Oh, and did I mention that the prize is a cosplaying Decimo? He can cosplay anything the winner wants." He added innocently (_innocent his ass!)_.

He gaped at Reborn and the man raised one hand and tapped the Rolex watch (of course, it had been tinkered by Spanner and Irie and added more awesome gadgets) and said in that infuriating tone, "Tsuna, time is running. Your guardians might catch you without any fight if you stay like that or do you wanna be caught by me?" He rose an eyebrow meaningfully.

While Tsuna stumbled and ran past the trio of adults in the only piece of clothing hurriedly, he swore to god that Colonello had muttered to Fon and Reborn, "Kora, if I knew he was _this_ hot when he was naked, I would have done this even earlier." Both of them had agreed with hums.

With a mortified face, he ran as fast as he could and wanted spend the rest of the day hiding from them but he was too late. Just as he came out, Yamamoto and Lambo started chasing him. Thankfully he lost them due to the extra burst of speed, but then Gokudera-_fucking_-Hayato came and chased him too. Because of Gokudera's shouting, Ryohei found them and joined forces with his right-hand man (surprisingly) and started running after him, his yells of, "TO THE EXTREME!" echoing through the strangely ominous (at least to Tsuna, it is) mansion. Thank god that Hibari and Mukuro hadn't found him yet.

He turned around another corner, once again cursing everything and everyone. Why did he even had this freaking huge mansion anyways?!

(He ignored stray yells of, "Decimo, I love you and your hot body!" "I wanna lick those water drops so badly." "Wow, was his ass this curved and perfect looking? I never knew." And a mumble of, "Maybe if I crouched a little bit, I can see everything under the towel." Of course, he also ignored the fact that all the voices were _males _and the fact that he was blushing a beetroot red.)

The Decimo turned around another corner and ran. He had been running for what, 2 hours? He was still pumped up (mostly due to fear) and not tired at all. Because Reborn's training was waaay more harder than some petty running. And Colonello's. And Lal Mirch's too. And in these two hours he had caught glimpses of Gokudera, Lambo, Yamamoto and Ryohei (thankfully they didn't see him). Strangely enough, he couldn't see any of the Arcobaleno or Mukuro and Hibari, and he wanted to keep this way (of course it never occurred to him that they might be plotting).

_I need to get clothes first. I can't keep running forever in this. _He had a light blush on his face still, because of the males' comment. He focused on his surrounding and looked around. His facial expression lightened up. _Of course, how could I forget it? There's a tailor in this hallway! I could go to her and get some clothes to wear._ He exclaimed mentally.

He jogged over to the eighteenth door carefully, his towel flopping up and down, therefore revealing his perky, squishy butt. He heard a muffled thump and something akin to a _Splat!_ He turned around wildly, hands on the knob. There was nothing behind him. He shrugged it off, maybe it might be a rat. He turned around and opened the door.

(Poor Tsuna. Not knowing he just opened the door to his _doom_. Rest in troub – I mean rest in _peace. _For your Guardian is coming to save you.)

~Omake~

**_What actually happened when Tsuna heard the thump~_**

A young butler was just peacefully walking down the hallway, when he saw the most beautiful butt he had ever seen. It was so _curved_, looked so _soft_, making anyone want to grab it and part the cheeks and pinch it softly. It made him want to bite it. Unconsciously he began to foam in his mouth.

The foam built up in his mouth even more as the young Vongola flashed at him again and a trail of blood fell on the scarlet rug. His feet couldn't hold his weight and with a thump, he fell on to the rug.

Just as he fell, a pair of hands shot out and snatched his ankles. He felt a piece of rough cloth around his mouth, silencing any sounds (and at the same time, putting foam all over his mouth. Absolutely disgusting). He widened his eyes in fear and struggled to no avail.

Suddenly he was hanging upside down, this time a rope (which was attached to the ceiling which is _very high_) tied around his ankles. He stared, terrified, at a pair of bright blue eyes. The blond, leaning against a M93 Black Arrow, smirked cruelly at the butler, who was near to piss his pants

"Kora, how dare you look at him like that?! I will shoot you for looking at him like a crazed fan needing his attention!" Colonello snarled impressively, making sure Tsuna didn't hear them, and the young adult gave a shudder and peed his pants, also falling unconscious. All the while hanging and moving side to side slowly.

(Of course the blond failed to admit that he also looks at Tsuna like that, along with many, _many_ other people. And also that the butler looked at him not like that. It was more like 'I-need-your-butt-now-because-I-need-to-pound-deep-in-it'. But still, it is somewhat similar so let's leave it like that. It might be just the author though.)

* * *

I'm so sorry that this is short. This is kind of a prologue. The fun things happen in next chapter and it will also be longer. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god, guys thank you so, so, so much for the reviews. It gave me these warm, bubbly feelings. I am sorry that this is kinda late. I was just so lazy and uninspired. Buuut, I have good news. I have a ONE MONTH holiday! Yay! Anyways, enjoy this chapter~

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Tsuna blinked and tilted his head. He just entered and it was absolutely dark. He could barely see his hand in the darkness. He jumped a bit in surprise when suddenly light appeared.

"Tsuna! I was waiting for you all this time! I know you came for some clothes, and I got ready for the fitting." A feminine giggle floated through the air.

He nearly shrieked in fright when he suddenly saw a pair of mischievous navy blue eyes that was close (_waay too close_) to him and instead bit his lips to muffle the sound. The eyes wandered just a little bit lower to see the plump bottom lip turn red with the biting, but otherwise kept staring into him.

"A-ano, A-Aiko, how did you know?" Tsuna stuttered a bit (he was so sure that if Reborn was there, he would've shot him and _also_ molest him against the office table). God damnit, he's becoming a bit Dame again, maybe it's because of stress?

Aiko Toshi was one eccentric woman and also a close friend of Tsuna's. She was one of the best tailors and part of Vongola. Needless to say, none of Tsuna's suitors liked her due to her closeness to Tsuna (also, let's not mention the fact that in their nightmares, Tsuna is the uke and Aiko is the seme and the fact that Aiko also seems to grope anywhere of his body whenever she can).

"Just my woman's intuition." She winked. She then clapped her hands and smiled while leering at the Decimo. "Well, you can't just stand there and be naked. C'mon, I got some clothes for you."

The brunette nodded gratefully and followed the tailor. Ah, he knew he could depend on her to get decent clothes.

(Seriously Tsuna, didn't Reborn teach you that words can be poisonous? Oh, well, it's his loss and his guardian's win. What can the author do?)

"Okay, you just stay there and I'll hand you the clothes." Aiko demanded while she shoved Tsuna into the big dressing room. He let out a quiet "Gah!" in surprise.

He sighed and shook his head in fondness while the door was locked. He never knew why, but Aiko was always so enthusiastic when it comes to dressing him up. Perhaps a little bit too enthusiastic… he winced as he remembered the gag gift that she had given to him. A female skimpy devil dress, complete with red leather knee high boots, horns, tails, wings and trident.

It was the first time he saw that much blood produced by his guardians and other powerful people (and it was probably not the last time either, considering his life). He had an uncomfortable look on his face as the memory of the evil females (read: Bianci, Aiko, not-so innocent Chrome and surprise motherfuckers, Nana) cackling evilly while they forced the dress on him.

The door opened a little bit and a bundle was given through the crack. Tsuna picked it up, grateful now that he wouldn't have to be naked.

He unraveled the bundle and stared dumbly at that- that- thing. "HIEEE! Aiko-san, what is this?!" He shrieked, his habit breaking through after such a long a time. "Oh, about that… it seems that my apprentice had taken all the male clothes and formal female wear, so now all I have is that." She said, not sounding a least bit apologetic nor sheepish (_why would she include the formal female wear part?_).

He looked at the pieces of clothing more closely. There was a leather miniskirt, with a studded belt already around it and an extremely short shirt that probably would end a little above his stomach. It was the normal blue colored police shirt and with a _real_ badge pinned on the pocket. He gulped nervously at it.

Black stockings were neatly on top and a bit of red peeked from underneath it. His intuition started up, warning him of something, as if telling him not to see the red thing. Tsuna, feeling curious, ignored his intuition and tugged the object.

He widened his eyes comically at the silk red underwear. "Wh-wha-WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" Aiko, who had been near the door, smirked mischievously. _So he saw 'em, eh? _"Weeell, you can't just keep running going commando, can you? So I thought I'd just get you some underwear." She whistled innocently.

"B-But I'm not a girl. I need boxers, not _silk panties_!" He screeched. Aiko rolled her eyes. _Geez, with the way you're acting, someone might think you are a girl._ She thought. "It's not like I'm gonna have boxers every minute you know." The female tailor pointed. Silence occurred.

Meanwhile in the dressing room, Tsuna kept worrying his lip. What she had said was true and he couldn't deny it. It wasn't like as if she had a never-ending supply of male clothes. But… he looked at the costume. Should he really wear it?

He had to. Besides, right now he couldn't keep himself in one place, for if he did the predators would come and catch him. He gasped. He had totally forgotten about his chasers! He looked at the clothes. He'll have to swallow his extremely manly pride and do it. He determinedly took the tiny towel off (finally!), and shivered as cold air hit down south.

The grey door opened and Aiko smiled gleefully, rubbing her hands together. Finally, she could get to see him wearing that. It had been one of her (not-so) guilty pleasure to get Tsuna wear that while his suitors are chasing him. Quite ironic, isn't it not? Since Tsuna is a cop, he should be actually doing the chase but in this case he is being chased by the jailors. Sometimes her mind surprise even herself at times.

Tsuna stepped out of the cubicle shyly, clutching the skirt down. Aiko stared at him intensely. Suddenly she squealed and rushed forward to crush him in her bosom. "Eeek! You look so sexy! If you were a woman I would have had sex with you!" Oh, and did I mention that Aiko was a lesbian and only Tsuna and the maids know?

The shirt was very tight around his upper body, and it ended an inch above his ribs, showing the firm stomach. The black collar was opened and revealed the collarbone and the delicious milky neck, ready for anyone's mark. The black leather miniskirt ended to his mid thighs and was tight around his legs, thankfully two slits were on the side for more movement. The studded belt was tilted and a bit loose.

He wore the black thigh high stockings, showing just a bit of his milky thighs. The stockings was fishnet and had one thick stripe on top of it with a white tie. Tsuna's face kept flaming with embarrassment. _Poor gullible, oestrogen filled kid_. Aiko grinned savagely inside her mind. Tsuna let out a whimper mentally. He really couldn't believe that he was wearing that silk underwear. The silkiness rubbing along his thing kinda felt…erotic (don't tell anyone that he said that!).

She whisked him away and plopped him in front of the dressing table. "Eh, what are you doing? Isn't this enough now?" He whined. Aiko gave a deadpanned look through the mirror. "What, do you think that I'm going to let this chance go? You know how rare this is? Considering the fact that you are always so busy and always have that serious attitude during most of the time at the meetings and such." She always did hate those serious types of males.

"Now you can't look, alright mister? I can't have you ruining the surprise." The elder gave a reassuring pat to his shoulder. "Jus' trust me."

"But what if any of them comes to this room and sees me?" He asked, worried. "Don't worry about that. I locked the door with the special lock that the Spiral Blondie, Egghead and Cutie Glasses gave me. And if they do break my door… well they won't be able to move for a while." She ended cheerfully. The male suppressed a shudder.

Tsuna looked at his face for the last time, and swallowed the remaining pieces of his manly pride. He took a deep breathe in and said,

"I'll be placing myself in your hands. Please take care of me."

"Open your eyes now, it's finished." Aiko's excited voice floated over to his ears. He was surprised. It only took about less than 20 minutes. He was even more surprised by the fact that those hounds didn't even go near this place.

He opened his eyes hesitantly. He closed his eyes again before he opened them again, this time widening them in shock. He let a trembling hand touch his eyes. Is that really him?!

Eyeliner was put around his eyes, making them pop up and make them look even bigger. A thin layer of cotton pink lip gloss was applied, making them look enticing and glossy. Mascara was also applied to his eyelashes, somehow making them look longer. And then came the surprising part.

His hair was actually _tamed_ and straightened, albeit wavy. His hair came up to his thighs. His bangs covered his forehead and was a little messy but it seemed to add even more to his charm. Aiko stared at her ending product happily. She remembered something and snapped her fingers. She mumbled something underneath her breathe and scurried away and opened the walk-through closet. She disappeared for a few seconds.

She popped back again with a shit eating grin on her face. She waved a police hat back and forth. "Can't forget these babies, eh?" Her gleeful grin widened.

Tsuna groaned out loud. "Seriously, isn't this enough torture? Geez it's like as if you're a female version of Reborn. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you guys are related."

"Stop being so melodramatic. Just put these things and you're free to run away again." She lightly chastised. She crouched down eye-to-legs. She took a lace blue and black garter and slid it on one welt. She clasped the garter and tightened the belt, making sure it wasn't so tight enough to cut off the blood stream.

She leaned back and admired her handiwork. Aiko stood up and took the hat next. She placed the hat on the fluffy hair and made sure it looked good on him. Her eyes suddenly gleamed perversely. She took out a pair of shoes. Tsuna felt faint suddenly. "Ano, what is _that_?" He pointed tremblingly towards the shoes.

Aiko grinned wickedly. "Why, these are some _Bondage_ boots. 'Cause, you know, someone might do some _bondage_ if they _did_ catch you. I thought that I'd just add more excitement. It doesn't matter if it's calm and cool Fon, wimpy Skull, unfeeling Verde, warm but sadistic Colonello or even the stoic ex-tutor Reborn, everyone will do bondage to you." She said_, innocently_.

_Hieeeee, why is she talking about this so calmly?! My virginity is not something to be taken so lightly! Nor bondage! _He mentally shouted while staring nervously at the shining black bondage boots. From what he could tell, the boots were top quality.

"Now, let's put this boots on you." She stepped up ominously. Tsuna stumbled back a few step. "N-no way am I gonna wear that monstrosity!"

"Don't worry, you'll be just_ fine_."

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

~OMAKE~

**((Remember the part when I wrote about Tsuna's suitors having nightmares about Tsuna and Aiko? Well, here's Gokudera Hayato's nightmare! Enjoy~ I surely enjoyed writing this ^^))**

_Aiko grinned nefariously as she cornered and trapped Tsuna against a wall. She leaned down and sniffed Tsuna's mouthwatering smell, chocolate and vanilla, with barely disguised hunger. Tsuna blushed and lowered his head, shyly looking down to the ground._

_"A-Aiko-san, we sho-shouldn't do this. It's still daytime!" He stuttered, huge eyes collecting tears when Aiko nibbled on his ears. "Don't worry, I locked the door, no one will see us." She replied huskily. She trailed her mouth to the middle of the milky column and sucked lightly on his delicate Adam's apple. _

_Tsuna shuddered in desire and clutched Aiko's shoulders, legs trembling and nearly ready to fall down to the floor. Aiko trailed her mouth to the junction of his neck and shoulder and sucked harder, leaving a huge hickey behind. Tsuna moaned out loud._

_She disconnected her mouth and looked at the brunette, grinning accomplishedly at the sight. Tsuna had a bright face, his eyes screwed tight in pleasure all the while squirming and mewling. He let out a whimper, to let her know that he needed more._

_Aiko's grin widened. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and suddenly carried the male in bridal style. She dropped him on the bed _**((wait, what?! As far as I know, an office shouldn't have a freaking bed! Gokudera, what the hell is wrong with your mind, kono yaro?!))** _and crawled on top of him. _

_Aiko smirked darkly at the male below him. Tsuna looked at her through his eyelashes lustily, all his resistance flowing away. "This is just the start, Tsuna. Just the start." She purred._

"Nooooooooo! JUUUUUUDAIIIIIIIIMEEEEE!" Gokudera shot up, hands groping in the air to stop the vile woman from taking his Juudaime's virginity. His distorted vision cleared and he could see his own room clearly.

_Ah, yume kah? Oh, thank goodness', at least the idiotic Juudaime groping woman didn't do this in real life._ Gokudera released a sigh of relief. "Hayato, what's wrong?" His boss' beautiful voice soothed his ears, calming his senses. Tsuna popped his head in, face covered with worry.

_Ah, stupid me! I made Juudaime worry about me! _"Don't worry, Juudaime. It's just a nightmare." The silverete assured his boss with a smile.

"Hahaha, are you sure, Haya-chan? It doesn't look like 'just a nightmare'." The Rain Guardian popped his head into his room. Yamamoto wrapped his hands around Tsuna's shoulder and propped his chin on the fluffy hair. Tsuna blushed lightly at the intimate action but otherwise didn't do anything.

Gokudera gritted his teeth together when the idiot shot a smug look to him. His nearly non-existent patience snapped when Yamamoto placed his lips on Tsuna's cheek and gave kiss, dangerously close to his lips. He threw his pillow harshly at the happy idiot, careful not to hit Tsuna.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM JUUDAIME AND MY ROOM, YOU YAKYUU BAKA!"

* * *

Yume kah - it means "A dream, huh?"

Ie - it means No

Haha, I had fun with this chapter. Especially with the omake. Gokudera and his over imaginative mind. So, who do you think will find Tsuna first in this costume? Who knows, I might base the next chapter on the votes. But it has to be a Guardian. 'Cause, even in the first chapter, I referred that a Guardian will find him first, rather than an Arcobaleno. I'll do Arcobaleno a little later perhaps.

I'm thinking of doing a poll, cause I need a guy to catch him. Umm, I could do threesomes and foursomes or even both the Guardians and Arcobaleno catch him. So should I include all these somes? It'll be fun and challenging to write an elevensome, that's for sure.

Oh, and before I forget, Ryohei WILL get one chapter dedicated to him, because he needs the love. And Lambo is not included, maybe in another story I'll include TYL!Lambo.

A reply to the Guest called 'Great':

You can see in the third chapter. I was planning to put that part here on chapter 2 but I thought it was early.

Please read and review! Love ya guys! Mwah


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys, what's up? So I finally came back, eh? I'm really sorry that this chapter came late. It's kinda because of lots of reasons.

1) I had a personal problem and impacted quite a bit so I didn't have the heart to write it.

2) After that, I started watching loads and loads of PewDiePie videos and Cryaotic videos (even now, I'm watching a Cryaotic video :P)

3) I suddenly lost inspiration and the ideas were sucked dry from brain so I had to struggle a lot to get my muse going.

4) My butt keeps hurting so much that I can't even sit for long.

5) My sister had a shit load of things she had to do with the comp, so she was always taking the comp whenever she can.

6) This is the worst thing yet... but apparently I _also_ shit load of assignment to do. Le gasp! And you know the unfair part? The school people didn't even tell me to do this or to do that. I didn't even get a notice about it! I only knew about when my friends kept saying about some assignment shit and I was like, "wut? wut assignment?" and they were like, "OMG, you totally didn't get it?" And even my friend's mom asked me that. You know the **best** part in it? The fact that I have only a week! ONE WEEK! Fml. So hard. And I haven't started anything yet. But at least I posted this chap. That's a good thing right?

Disclaimer: If I was the mangaka, I wouldn't be right here posting fanfics, panicking about my assignments, and watching Poodie and Cry's video. Well, actually, even if I was the mangaka I would still be watching their videos. But still! I would be working my ass off, trying to show you guys TYL!Tsuna's face!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Tsuna stared forlornly at the mirror, his feet barely trembling in the bondage shoes. A beautiful girl, clad in a skimpy police costume stared back, just as miserable. He couldn't believe that she did this to him. And to think he _actually_ thought of her as an ally.

Aiko stared at him dreamily. _This is more than I actually imagined. He looks so hot and sexy. _She really wished that she could get to see the hot yaoi scene with her own eyes. Oh god, she could just imagine everything.

Slowly her face turned red and blood started dripping. Fortunately for her Tsuna didn't see. She mentally slapped herself. _This is not the time to think like that! _She turned around and squatted near a large box.

Aiko's hand dug into the box and took out a one foot long baton. The thick metal gleamed in the light, showing that it was polished a lot. She threw it into the air and caught the baton by its handle and was satisfied of the lightness. She faced Tsuna, opening her mouth to excitedly talk.

However her words died when Tsuna had a panicked and horrified look in his eyes. Before she could talk, Tsuna said in a hushed tone. "So-someone's coming to _this_ room at a high speed. I got exactly two and a half minute to get out of here!"

Aiko's eye twitched a little in annoyance at the thought of the fool that dared to come and interrupt them. As carefree as she was, no one, even the Arcobaleno and Guardians, had the courage to interrupt Aiko when she was doing her thing, especially if Tsuna was her victim- I mean client. But, right now, something even more important was on the line.

She took a small silver key from her pant pockets and thrusted it on to Tsuna's hand. "Tsuna, go to the back of the room and you'll see a door. Use this key and get out of this mansion now!" _This is the perfect way to have rough sex._ She mentally grinned. As much as she hated being interrupted, her love for yaoi is much more greater. Again she couldn't help but see some of her fantasies.

Tsuna nodded gratefully at the deceiving woman and turned around, running surprisingly fast for a male in high heels. Aiko turned around and smirked evilly. She'll make sure to taunt the person very thoroughly, especially if it's one of Tsuna's chaser.

Hibari Kyoya smirked bloodthirstily as he sprinted through the corridor, having a destination in mind. It was time like these that he was extremely grateful for the G.P.S that was made by the herbivorous mechanics. Boy, was he glad that he decided to check the omnivore's place before he started searching for him.

He suddenly stopped(no, he did NOT nearly fall down when he skidded on the slippery floor! He'll make sure to bite the maids and butlers who mopped the floor to death, extra hard), staring at the door that suddenly oozed mischievousness, irritation and surprisingly killer intent.

Of course, it was nowhere near his or the baby carnivore's killer intent, but it was impressive on its own. His stoic façade completely broke, his excitement visible in his gray-silver eyes, as he gripped his tonfa tightly.

Fighting was always part of him, and he could never live without fighting once a day. It was also the reason why Tsuna had to give more missions to Hibari than the others. The brunette would always worry that he may be straining him with pressure and injuries, but Hibari thought he was being stupid.

(It also didn't hurt the fact that Tsuna would always fawn over his small injuries when he came from missions, therefore shifting his attention from the others, especially that infuriating pineapple herbivore, to him, and him only, though his carnivorous side would be roaring at him to not let his mate do all the work and instead let Hibari take care of his beloved, by many, _many_ ways.)

So it really shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone that the Cloud Guardian liked to get rid of his sexual frustration through fighting. It was the reason why he was pumped up for a fight, because when he catches Tsuna (he's confident that he _will_ catch Tsuna), he really didn't want break Tsuna with his nearly insatiable libido. He paused for a minute at that thought.

That wasn't too bad. Seeing an image of Tsuna with his legs wide open, while Hibari's semen was seeping from his entrance and onto the sheets, a huge blush on his face, brown strands sticking with sweat on his face as he panted flash by, he nearly had an erection but calmed it down. As good as he is in fighting, nobody, not even the baby-that-somehow-turned-into-an-adult, can fight with an erection.

He mentally shook his head. There was no time dillydallying while his prey is escaping. He chucked a tonfa at the door impatiently. He stepped through the remains of the door, staring disdainfully at the dust that clung to his pants. He, personally, would have gone with the yukata, but unfortunately it was a rule that every Vongola Guardians would have to wear suit unless they got permission from the External Advisor and the Vongola Boss.

Hibari looked up as he heard a feminine growl from the untidy room. He rose one sleek raven eyebrow. So she was still here, eh? No wonder, since he was sure that the omnivore would be searching for clothes. No doubt that he already got the clothes. Pity, since he wanted to see him naked at least once while he was running.

"God damnit, it just had to be him!" She whispered under her breathe furiously as the dust cleared. Hibari's eyebrows twitched at the stupid she-herbivore's remark. Obviously her dislike was reciprocated. He strode towards her and lifted one tonfa parallel his arms at her.

"Where is the omnivore?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her. She grunted and replied, "I don't know who you are talking about, _sie ficken arschloch_." She muttered the last part under her breathe in German.

Hibari snarled at her. "You know what I am talking about. I will ask you once. Where is the omnivore?" He said in an icy cold tone. Aiko's mouth twitched as she tried to stop her satisfied grin from breaking. She was so glad that she had taken Reborn's proposition of joining the Vongola. She never knew that she could have so much fun annoying people in Mafia.

"Are you stupid? Like I said, I didn't-" She was interrupted by a loud shout. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT STICKING TO ME?! WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!" Gokudera's voice boomed throughout the whole mansion, no doubt everyone heard it, and paused. And then, "YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC JUUDAIME GROPING WOMAN!"

Angry stomps were heard, coming towards the room quickly. Aiko blanched. Oh shit, she completely forgot about the trap that she had set up to catch Mukuro! And now Gokudera was probably after her head, pissed off no doubt.

She glanced at the closed door. _Damn, it seems that I won't be able to see the hot sex. But at least I got to annoy the arschloch. _She mentally gave a sad sigh and unlocked the hidden window (her room was covered with hidden pathways and escape ways. She could always hide anywhere in her room). She climbed over the windowsill and ran away into the forest.

Aiko knew that she shouldn't come to the mansion for a long while. She already knew the routine. She would prank someone, that someone would come barging into her room raging and she'll hide from that person until quite while they either forget about it or forgave her. Sometimes they get back to her by pranking.

Of course Hibari had noticed the glance with his sharp eyes. He connected the dots quickly and his mouth twitched into a small smirk. So that's where he was, eh? To think he was hiding from him. He would have to punish Tsunayoshi Sawada for that, after the catch of course.

He ran towards the door and punched through the weak door. It shattered into tiny pieces and the Cloud Guardian took off, his smirk widening and silver-gray eyes wild.

Just moments later after Hibari had left, Gokudera, his body dripping with some weird creamy white substance, skidded on the floor, fuming. However as the floor was mopped a lot, it was very slick. He tried to grasp the knob to stop his slippery movements. However he grasped thin air and he widened his eyes. "OH _CAAAAZZOOOO_!" He yelled as he slid further from the room. He tried to claw at the walls to stop his action but it did nothing at all.

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" Gokudera screamed as he got near curved hallway. As he got nearer and nearer to the wall he closed his eyes. That was a big mistake. From the other side, Skull was walking towards his impending doom, trying to figure out where the sound was coming.

The purple Arcobaleno was shivering and chattering his teeth with fear. Since it was already night time (around 10 o'clock) and voices floating and shouting everywhere (despite the fact that there were glaring bright lights everywhere), it was no surprise that the coward was frightened to death. His wide eyes keep looking here and there, ready to flee from any danger.

He jumped as a loud shout was echoed. "R-Reborn? Tsu-Tsuna? Fon? Where aaaaare yoooooooooou?!" He nearly sobbed. Skull walked and then the next moment happened in slow motion.

As he turned his head to his right side, he let out a loud gasp as Gokudera, still sliding on the floor came nearer and nearer, his eyes closed as he tried to claw at thin air to stop his momentum. Just before they collided, the forest green eyed male opened his eyes and let out a yell.

_Bam!_

Both of them met head on, literally. Skull flew backwards from the force of the collision, his eyes swirling. With a loud _thump!_ he smacked on to the wall, another bump swelled on the back of his head, similar to the one on the forehead.

Gokudera flew along with him, his arms wounded loosely around Skull's waist. His eyes were also swirly. He let out a groan as Skull hit the wall, thankfully (for him, at least) muffling more pain. His face suddenly turned a sickly green and his cheeks bloated.

Unable to keep his nausea in, he opened his mouth and puked all over Skull's unconscious form. Before he could do anything to get up (or, you know, maybe moving his fucking arms under the heavy weight. Damn, he feel as if his jelly-like arms are going to break and rip off. Maybe he could bomb the bastard after), he got woozy and quite suddenly his head fell right onto his own vomit and on the Arcobaleno's stomach.

He muttered one word before falling unconscious. "_Aneki_…".

Unknown to everyone except for the greatest hitman alive, an illusion of his dear half-sister cleared from his mind. A heavy fog appeared and a cloak clad person stepped through it. He stopped near the tangled males and sneered at the idiots, though it couldn't be seen with his cloak obscuring his face.

Glowing purple eyes looked disgustedly at the liquid and the white substance all over the coward's stomach and on the bomber's face and body. He turned around and began walking away.

"I've done what you asked, now give me my payment." He said calmly, his head shifting just the slightest to his left. A dark chuckle drifted through the air. "Of course, Mammon. The money will be transferred to your account tomorrow."

Mammon kept walking away, his body turning into mist. The mist rippled and disappeared into thin air. A suit clad man slipped from the shadows, careful of his footing. He tugged the fedora lower, covering his face. He looked at his lackey and bomber and smiled sinisterly. If this goes on like his plan, it wouldn't be longer until he captured his ex-student and have his way with him.

His dark eyes flashed ominously and he melded with the shadows once again.

**_OMAKE~~_**

((What is that white thingy that suspiciously looks like semen to me? Let's check it out!))

**_6 hours earlier~_**

Aiko la ughed evilly as she carried the bowl of cornstarch, plain yogurt and white eggs. It had been mixed very thoroughly, making it look like semen. Using her flames as a platform, she put it on top of the Storm flames and made them float high up.

She looked to right and left, making sure that there was no witnesses. She laughed evilly again. This is revenge at Mukuro for stealing her food and using it in the food fight with Hibari. And the worst part was throwing her beautiful food at Hibari Kyoya's ugly face, stripping her food's innocence.

She will pay Mukuro back, no matter what! Her plan was flawless, as always. This was Mukuro's wing and she knew that he was always here, if he was either not tormenting other people or doing missions. When Mukuro walks down this particular place, her flames will react to the other person's flame and it would tilt, causing the bowl to tilt too, and let the substance gurgle down onto Mukuro's head.

Aiko let out a chortle at the next part. She knew he would freak out that his "beautiful silky hair would be ruined by the horrible seminal fluid that is someone other than Tsunayoshi's".

((I do feel bad for Aiko, I suppose. Since it backfired and instead it landed on Gokudera's head. Poor Takohead.))

Cazzo = 'Fuck' in Italian

sie ficken arschloch = 'You fucking asshole' in German

Aneki = Big sister

Huff, huff! Well, guys it seems that I won't be seeing you guys for some time. I still got mah homework to do after all. And assignments. again fml so hard. I guess I should go and sleep. Actually I can't since it's 5:08 A.M here. Well then I suppose I should harden myself for the harsh battles that will come to me (assignments).

_Arrivederci,_

**_Mau-chan_**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh, thank you for all your supports! I'm amazed that people actually read _this_! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Your pretty, sparkling reviews made me overcome my fever and type the other half of this!

Please, forgive me! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I didn't post this chapter fast TT^TT. I was busy with school that I barely had time to write. And when I _did_ have time… I lost my inspiration and muse for this story (I instead get inspiration for other stories. I already have 27 stories written -.-") I'm sorry OTL

With my finals and quiz coming closer, I fear that this might the last. Buuut, if I do have a beta-reader to help me some stuff (i.e. proofreading, giving ideas and such), I may be able to give you quick chapters every day. So *ahem* I NEED A BETA-READER DESPERATELY! PLEASE PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN BEING MY BETA-READER =D

Hey, guys, on a completely unrelated note, I'm working on an all x Fem!Tsuna fic. I've already wrote 3 chapters and working on the forth now. Should I… post it or something?

Disclaimer: I'm Amano Akira… in my dreams *crying troll face*

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4_**

Tsuna's senses had been tingling non-stop, as if to say danger is coming. But for the first time since this chase began, he ignored it in favor of running out of the exit to the mansion. The door got closer and he reached a hand out. His hand clasped around the door and he slammed it open…

Before promptly turning back, closing the door, and ran as if a horde of fangirls and fanboys were chasing him. He cried, tears flowing down his face as his hair flew in the wind. "NOOOOO! I THOUGHT THIS WAS SAAAAAFE! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIIIIIIIM?!"

The door slammed open again, the force of the kick unhinging the door and landing it near Tsuna, who shrieked and run harder in the heels. A familiar laugh reached his ears and the brunette shuddered in fear.

"Kufufu~, Tsunayoshi-kun, why are you running away from me?" Mukuro sang, as he chased after his pretty little 'waifu'. "BECAUSE I DON'T TRUST YOU! HIIIEE, GET AWAY FROM ME, CREEP!" Tsuna yelled back over his shoulder. The Mist Guardian creepily pouted (let it be known that only Tsunayoshi, Lambo, Chrome, Yamamoto and strangely enough Reborn were the only people in the mansion who can do adorable pouts. The others are just plain creepy and weird when they do it which Reborn found out when they did a 'Vongola Pout Competition'. Tsuna got 1st, Chrome got 2nd and Lambo got 3rd while Yamamoto got 4th and Reborn got 5th).

"You are so mean, Tsunayoshi-kun~" He whined. "And for that, I'll have to punish you." Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes gleamed maliciously as he smirked dangerously.

He took out his trident and pointed at Tsuna. Suddenly the floor underneath Tsuna trembled a bit and tentacles erupted through. Tentacles wrapped around Tsuna's limbs and restrained them.

The cross-dresser squeaked and struggled against his restraints. "Mukuro! Let me go!" Said man chuckled and swaggered in front of Tsuna. He gave a leering grin as he looked over him and whistled. "Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun. Do you realize what you are wearing?"

Tsuna blushed and turned his head to the sides. He mumbled, "That doesn't matter… Anyways, let me go!" He shouted. He tugged on the tentacle on his hand to let it loose to no avail. He let out a frustrated growl as he remembered keeping his rings and gloves in box in the Jacuzzi room.

Mukuro stroked his cheek lovingly. "It's a pity that I can't do more with you in privacy, especially when you're dressed like that but I'll suppose that this will have to do." He leaned forward and captured Tsuna's lips sweetly. He widened his lips and thrashed around. He let out muffled noises.

Tsuna bit on the indigo-head's bottom lip, hard. Mukuro jerked his head back, his lip throbbing with pain. His eyebrow twitched mildly in annoyance. "Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, that wasn't such a nice thing to do. I'm afraid that I'll have to punish you more." He said, the corner of his mouth twitching into an evil grin.

Tsuna glared even harder and hissed, "_Try me_." He may be on the last thread of his sanity but there was no way he was giving himself on a platter because Mukuro said some words.

("Never ever give up on something just because of some petty words an idiot said." Reborn had drilled into his mind, smirking perversely at the chained up Tsuna, who could only cry miserably and shiver as cold wind caressed his body and just pray to dear lord that he wouldn't fall from the deep cliff as he teetered back and forth on the tip.)

(If you wanted to know if he fell down, he did. But then Fon had come and rescued him while he was screaming bloody murder as the heavy chain made the journey downwards more faster. He had apparently claimed that he was walking near the training area when he heard Tsuna's scream and rushed over to save him.

Tsuna found it extremely hard to believe as he tried to pry the martial artist's hands from his ass with an embarrassed shriek before Reborn stormed over, snatching him from the hands and instead put _his_ hands on his ass, giving a firm grope to the untainted butt. The Decimo-in-training heaved a sob as both of the adults glared, ready to dual, though Fon was more secretive about it.)

Mukuro's eyes darkened and without warning, the tentacles turned him over, his ass up in the air. The pineapple indigo head rose one eyebrow in amusement. "Red panties? Oya, I would have preferred in indigo but it will do-"

_Crash!_

The wall beside them blew inwards, showering them with small pieces of plasters and a seething Hibari was standing.

"I'll. Bite. You. To. Death." He said, each word pronounced through gritted teeth. He darted towards them and his tonfa clashed with the trident, metallic grating noises echoed throughout the hallway. Electricity sparked between both of the Guardian's eyes and they leaped back before quickly clashing again.

Tsuna wrenched his hand from the severely weakened illusionary tentacles before doing the same to his other hand. As much as he feared the feral Hibari for the moment, he was thankful that he had made Mukuro's attention divert from him.

He nearly landed on his face (he was in the air on all fours), with expertise he flipped himself, his legs kicking away the loosened slimy organ. He cartwheeled himself, feeling his manliness and dignity breaking as he flashed himself every time, as he went further and further away from the fighting duo.

He landed his feet firmly as he returned to the place where he had been just a few hours ago. Tsuna cursed as he stomped away from the Humiliation (with a capital H) room (he named it just now, pretty neat, right?).

_Calm down, Tsuna. Just calm down. It's not like as if something worse is gonna happen, right? _He tried to blink away the sleepiness that suddenly eased into his mind as he thought. (_Curse the person who did this mess. No wait, Reborn's the person who caused it._ He thought, letting a little yawn. Just then, Lussaria sneezed as he watched all the hot goodness happening at the Vongola Mansion. He shrugged it away and squealed louder as the camera focused on Tsuna yawning. Meanwhile Reborn does not yawn. He's a trained hitman, damnit!)

Tsuna should obviously stop talking. It's obvious that his words are poisonous. So poisonous that even the Blue-Ringed Octopus would cower when compared to the Mafia boss.

* * *

The Blue-Ringed Octopus is considered to be one of the most Poisonous/Venomous animals. On one website that I saw, it was #4 on the list. Currently there is no antidote for this teeny golf-sized animal.

I bumped this up to M, since there are some provocative things *wink wink* (Oh god, I should never do that again.)

Before I forget, check out my poll. And vote, please. The fate of Tsuna and his suitors are in your hands! And I know that I keep forgetting to say this but R&R please :*

(Gomenasai, for the short chapter )

Oh shit, gotta go now, my friends came to my house.

_Arrivederci!_


End file.
